With the continuous development of Internet software, application software in multiple types and functions has been developed. Nowadays, a software tester usually tests the function of application software manually.
However, for some application software, particularly for game application software, when a use case is executed (e.g., testing an execution step of a certain function and examining an expected result), due to complicated operation steps and close logical associations between inside modules of the software, when a bug is discovered by the tester, descriptions of the bug and illustrations of each operation step related to the bug from the tester often cannot make a developer understand the bug correctly and effectively. Namely, the developer may describe the recurrence of development process in words, but a reader can not accurately and quickly understand what actually happened and how it happened. For the above reason, a communication with the developer may still be required; in some instances, a recurrence presentation may be required sometimes, even more. In particular, it is not necessary for some bugs to recur regularly, which means that the same bug may not recur by executing each operation step related to the bug described by the tester. If the bug cannot quickly recur, the development efficiency may be reduced.
In addition, for some outsourcing test tasks, because of higher communication costs, the bug descriptions in words and speech may be unclear; due to geographical restrictions, it is unlikely for the tester to demonstrate the bug at the development site. Thus, a new technology may be required for assisting the tester to better describe the software development process.